danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
גן הוורדים של רומא - בית העלמין היהודי, 1934-1645
thumb|ימין|Il Roseto di Roma גן הפרחים של רומא לשעבר בית הקברות היהודי הכניסה לגן, הכוללת שלטי זכרון לבית הקברות, נמצאת ב:Via di Valle Murcia 6-7 - שים לב לצורת השבילים (מנורה) - זיכרון לבית קברות היהודי שהיה באתר לבחירת מועד הביקור יש לוודא את מצב הפריחה של השושנים. פריחה יש כל השנה, אבל יש תקופות עם פריחה רבה יותר יותר. ההגעה לגן דרך המטרו תחנת קיררו-מקסימו מקור האתר הויקיפדיה האיטלקית - כולל התמונות חוץ מאשר בפרק על בית הקברות היהודי לשעבר RomaRosetoComunale01.JPG| ברקע :גבעת הפלטין Roseto comunale di Roma.JPG| ברקע עצי הפיג'ואה גינת הורדים של רומא, נמצא ליד Circo Massimo. בשטח הגן נקברו יהודי רומא במשך 300 שנה, עד שנת 1934. על היהודים נאסר להציב מצבות. למרות פינוי הקברים יש להניח כי עד היום מצויים במקום שרידי נפטרים ולדעתי על הכהנים להמנע מלבקר בגן השושנים. בכניסה לגן יש לוח זכרון המוקדש לבית הקברות. (עוד פרטים בפרק להלן) תולדות הגן הגן הוקם בשנת בשנת 1931 על גבעת Oppio, ליד הקולוסיאום, לפי החלטת מושל העיר רומא ד הנסיך Francesco Boncompagni Ludovisi ברומא ביוזמת הרוזנת Mary Gayley Senni. ראשיתו של הגן היה כ-300 צמחים, שהיו כבר באוסף של המושל. במאי 1933 הקים הוקדש פרס רומא ליצירת זנים חדשים של ורדים או כלאיים בין זנים קיימים. הרוזנת Gayley Senni יצגה את האגודה האמריקאית לורדים עד שנת 1954. במרוצת שנות מלחמת העולם השנייה הגן נהרס. בית קברות יהודי בין השנים 1645 עד 1934 היה כאן בית הקברות היהודי, אתר במה שנקרא "Ortaccio (פירושו:שדה רע) היהודית" בית הקברות היהודי Aventine (באתר הזה) הועבר מבית קברות שהיה באזור טרסטוורה, שם חלקת אותו שם (שם כל הזמן גם לאחר העברת הקברות Ripa) ניתנה ליהודים, באזור מאגרי התחמושת של האפיפיור באזור שער Portaportese, מחוץ לחומות רומא. זה היה אתר הקבורה העתיק ביותר. בית הקברות היהודי הועבר בשנת 1934 בתחום של בית הקברות Verano, והשטח הופקע לצורך "orti di guerra" - "גני מלחמה" ומאז נותר לא מעובד. בשנת 1950 מועצת העיר, בהסכמת הקהילה היהודית החליטו להקים גן הוורדים באזור הנוכחי. היעד הישן לא נמחק, עם זאת: השבילים החוצים את המיטות בתחום אוספי צמחים נוצרו ציור של מנורה, מנורה עם שבעה סניפים, ואת שתי כניסות הונחה מצבה עם לוחות הברית של משה זוכרים את היעד חלפו על ידי האדריכל אנג'לו די קסטרו. המקור - Vi fu collocato dal 1645 il cimitero ebraico fino al 1934, e il sito era per ciò detto "Ortaccio degli Ebrei"Con questo nome è menzionato nella Nuova Topografia di Roma di Giovanni Battista Nolli del 1748 (si Sull'Aventino il cimitero degli ebrei era stato trasferito da Trastevere, dove un terreno dallo stesso nome (nome che mantenne anche dopo il trasferimento del cimitero a Ripa) era stato concesso agli ebrei, presso l'Arsenale Pontificio a Porta Portese, fuori dalle mura. Per questo più antico Ortaccio si veda ancora . Il cimitero ebraico fu spostato nel 1934 in un settore del cimitero del Verano, e la zona fu occupata da "orti di guerra", per poi rimanere incolta. Nel 1950 il Comune, con l'accordo della Comunità ebraica decise di ricreare il roseto nell'area attuale. L'antica destinazione non fu però obliterata: i vialetti che dividono le aiuole nel settore delle collezioni formano in pianta il disegno di una menorah, il candelabro a sette braccia, e ai due ingressi venne posta una stele con le Tavole della Legge di Mosè che ne ricorda la passata destinazione, opera dell'architetto Angelo Di Castro. Vasi56bh.jpg|בית הקברות בשנת 1930 - מאז 1870 הותר הקמת מצבות Vas57asm.jpg|מפה משנת 1748 מראה היכן בית הקברות 4 - Ortaccio degli Ebrei and מידע נוסף: * במאה ה-18 היה באזור רק "there were only farms and Ortaccio degli Ebrei, the Jewish cemetery" (ראו צמונה לעיל). במקום משקים חקלאיים הוקמו בתי מגורים אבל ללא אלמנטים עירוניים. * The Jews of Rome had their cemetery near Porta Portese Antica; when Pope Urban VIII built the new walls of Trastevere the cemetery was expropriated because it stood on the path of the new fortifications; in 1645 the Jews were allowed to buy a piece of land on the northern slope of the Aventine, not far from the Ghetto, where in 1556 they had been forced to live. * In 1895 the Jewish Community was assigned a space inside Cimitero del Verano and eventually in 1934 the remains of those buried in Ortaccio degli Ebrei were relocated there. The whole area around Circus Maximus was redesigned and the old cemetery became a public rose-garden אטיליו מילאנו בספרו גיטו רומא, השלים את הפרטים הבאים (ואולי הוא המקור) * בית העלמין העתיק של רןמא היה ב:Porta Porteza, בשטח שמנכר לאחר מכן לחברת הרכבות האיטלקית. המרחק ממשכנות היהודים בטרנסטוורה והקמת חומת הביצורים הביאה לנטישה. * באוונטינו (Aventino) היה אתר הקבורה החדש. שטר הקניין היה מיום 14 ספטמבר 1645. הקבורה נערכה באדמה שכבות, שכבות. ביום 28 ביולי 1728 נרכש מגרש נוסף, צמוד לקיים. * לדברי מילאנו, הקבורה באתר נמשכה 250 שנה: 1645-1894. מאז עברה הקבורה ל:Campo Verano. * העברת הנפטרים בוצעה בשנת 1934 ואז הסתבר כי בחלק העתיק של בית הקברות, החלק התחתון, לא היו מצבות. הסתבר כי צו האפיפיור מיום 8 באוקטובר 1625 ציוו כי היהודים יעלמו ללא עקבות: לא אבן ולא מצבה יוצבו על קברם. הוא גם הכתיב את סדרי ההלוויות ואסר לקיים כל טקס העת ההלוויה. * לרבנים הותר לנציב מצבות. האיסור בוטל בשנת 1845. * תיאור הגן שטח הגן הוא 10,000 מ"ר. הוא מחולק לשניים על ידי כביש סלול. בגן כ-1100 מינים שונים של ורדים. באחד האזורים ניתן לעקוב אחר התפתחות הורד מן העת העתיקה ועד ימינו, כאשר יש חלוקה ביון "rose botaniche", "rose antiche" ו - "rose moderne". חשיבות מיוחדת יש לשני האוספים הראשונים: "הורדים הבוטניים" ו - "הורדים העתיקים", אשר חשיבותם החלה לרדת לאחר תחילת ההכלאות עם ורדים סיניים שהחלו להגיע לאירופה בראשית המאה ה-19. בחלק השני, הקטן יותר, נמצאים הזנים החדשים שנוצרו של ורדים, שנשלחו לכאן מכל רחבי העולם, לאחר שהות של שנתיים להשתתף בתחרות בינלאומית "Premio רומא" של זנים חדשים. הפארק פתוח לציבור במשך כל היום ממאי עד אוקטובר. תמונות ממבחר השושנים בגן Image:RosaBanksiaeBanksiae.JPG|R.Banksiae Banksiae, W.Kerr, 1807 (Cina centrale) Babcksianae Image:RosaButtercup.JPG|Rosa Buttercup, Davin Austin, 1999 (Inghilterra) EN-B2 / V-A INGL Image:RosaClairMatin.JPG|Rosa Clair Matin, Meilland, 1960 (Francia) U LCL Image:RosaGioiaClimbing.JPG|Rosa Gioia Climbing, Brady, 1950 (USA) CL HT (In Francia "M.me A.Meilland", in Germania "Gloria Dei" e negli Stati Uniti "Peace") Image:RosaIcebergClimbing.JPG|Rosa Iceberg Climbing, B.R.Cant, 1968 (Inghilterra) R-95 CL FL Image:RosaJuliaRenaissance.JPG|Rosa Julia Renaissance, Poulsen, 1996 (Danimarca) T5 ARB Image:RosaLDBraithwaite.JPG|Rosa L.D.Braithwaite, David Austin, 1988 (inghilterra) EN-B4 INGL Image:RosaNewChampagne.JPG|Rosa New Champagne, Williams, 2001 (USA) G-B2 HT Image:RosaSerenissima.JPG|Rosa Serenissima, Y.Takatori, 1980 (Giappone) R-76/R-81 LCL Image:RosaVirgo.jpg|Rosa Virgo, Mallerin, 1947 (Francia) H-F11 H.T. Image:RosaWaterloo.jpg|Rosa Waterloo, Lens, 1988 (Belgio) U ARB Image:Dorlobla3.jpg|Rosa Dorlobla Image:Rosa Aquarell.jpg| Rosa Aquarell File:Rosa Luciano del Bufalo Maresa del Bufalo Ibrido di Moschata 1.jpg| Rosa Luciano del Bufalo Image:Rosa Cerise Bouquet - Kordes-1958-Germania.jpg| Rosa Cerise Bouquet Image:Rosa Meijerem-Richardier 2006-Francia.jpg| Rosa Meijerem Image:Rosa Matangi.jpg| Rosa Matangi Image:Rosa Celsiana 1.jpg| Rosa Celsiana Image:Rosa Shrimp Hit 2.jpg| Rosa Shrimp Hit Image:Rosa Domenica.jpg| Rosa Domenica Image:Rosa Folle courtisane - Delbard 1988 Francia.jpg| Rosa Folle courtisane Image:Rosa Hobby.jpg| Rosa Hobby Image:Rosa Harisonii 1830 Ibrido R Foetida.jpg| Rosa Harisonii 1830 Ibrido R Foetida Image:Rosa Kenniamh-Kenny 2008-Irlanda.jpg| Rosa Kenniamh-Kenny Image:Rosa Medaglia d'oro Sarmentose.jpg| Rosa Medaglia d'oro Sarmentose Image:Rosa Peggy Rockfeller-B Williams 1992- USA.jpg| Rosa Peggy Rockfeller Image:Rosa Tequila-Meilland 2003 Francia.jpg| Rosa Tequila-Meilland Image:Rosa Saurada-Sauvageot 1998 Francia - .jpg| Rosa Saurada-Sauvageot תמונות 2012 צילם:דניאל ונטורה * תמונות 2012 giardini di rose - cimiterio ebraico antico תמונות 2012 הערות שוליים ראו גם * Giardino delle Rose di Firenze - בירידה מכיכר מיכאל אנגלו בפירנצה * Roseto botanico Carla Fineschi - נמצא ליד העיר Arezzo - כולל את אחד האוספים הגדולים של ורדים כ-6,000. קישורים חיצוניים *Il Roseto di Roma Capitale nelle pagine del sito di Roma Capitale *Le rose botaniche e le rose antiche nel Roseto di Roma Capitale articolo di A.Santelli sul sito TraFioriePiante. קטגוריה:יהדות רומא קטגוריה:גנים בוטניים קטגוריה:ורדיים